Dark Water
----Chapter 8---- When Miss Inari called to have all family members sent to the lowest level of the guild, Scorpius immediately ran to help get the families to safety. He decides to create a water slide that covered all of the stairs to help them slide down faster then they would walk. All of a sudden "It's been a while hasn't it Scorpius?" from the second he heard that, Scorpius' stiffened. The voice he heard seemed to come from the past. That couldn't be... It sounds like my dad. He thought as he turned around. Who stood before him was someone who had a crazed look about him. Well that ain't my dad. Who is this? "Don't recognize me? Well I'm not shocked. My brother never cared for the rest of us much." the mystery man said. "I don't blame him though. After we used him for target practice so much as a kid hahaha!!" "Who the hell are you old man?" Scorpius demanded starting to get angry. "Oh now don't be rude to family child. This is after all a family celebration is it not?" The dark mage said with a malicious grin. "Now I think you should sit down and let us do what we came to do, nephew." And with this the old man jumped towards Scorpius with a fist covered in some sort of magic that burned the air around it from it's heat. Scorpius managed to dodge it and step away and blast him with his water cannon, knocking him into the side of the bar. "Well that is interesting. I always had a feeling you would be a water mage boy." The mage said now leaning against the bar and grabbing a glass from the bar and drinking from it. "ugh it's warm." He then throws the glass against the wall. "Again who are you old man? How come you say I'm family?" Scorpius asked. "Well you deserve that much information after that gut shot from earlier haha." The dark mage stopped laughing and actually looked serious for a minute. "My name is Uriel Dakukawa. I am your uncle. And from what I saw at the Games, you suffer the same curse as I do boy." Uriel said. "What is this about a curse? I didn't know I had an uncle." Scorpius said confused and but ready for him to make a move. ""Tick Tock" my boy. Does that ring a bell?" Uriel asked with a glint of a joy in his eyes. Scorpius looked shaken from his words. "Ah so you DO understand what I mean now. Good this should be a good fight." Scorpius took a step back. "I don't understand. A curse?" Uriel then sighed, "I didn't intend to give a history lesson today, I just wanted to fight to see how strong you've become. Can't be helped your good for nothing father didn't teach you anything." "Tell me what you know old man. I will make you tell me if I have to" Scorpius stated menacingly now with a storm behind his eyes. "That's it! That's what I was waiting for. Keep that intensity boy, you will need every ounce of juice against me. Hahaha!" Uriel said as he jumped away from Scorpius, firing a blast of his magic towards him. "By the way boy, try not to get tainted with my black water. I tend to go overboard hehehe!" Uriel said maniacally. The black water grazed Scorpius' birthmark, causing his arm to recoil from pain. "Damn it that hurts. You are asking for it Uriel." "Yay! You said my name" Uriel stands still to wipe a fake tear away. "Now I think I want to kill you. Tick Tock goes your clock Scorpius. It's time for you to face me." "No way I am losing to you. I am going to defend my guild even if I have to kill you in the process Uriel." Scorpius declared with anger in his voice as he created two water whips and tried to attack Uriel with them. Uriel did the same thing with his Black Water and cancelled out Scorpius' attack. "Nah ah ah boy, you will have to do better than that. I know how you think. I have been watching you after all. Try fighting me with your full power. You know you love the feeling of bringing someone close to death. you've done it before hahaha!" Uriel says as he fires Black Water charges towards Scorpius again, as if he is egging him on. "No, not again. I won't go full out. I don't want to hurt my friends." Scorpius said lowering his guard for just a moment. With this Uriel sprinted towards Scorpius and tackled him through the opening of the guild. As he jumped away from Scorpius who was still getting up, he says "Now that we are outside you really can hit me. I know you want to boy. You are pissed. I know just how to push you over the edge now." "Oh yeah? How do you think you can do that?" Scorpius said through gritted teeth. "Well first I will start with your Guild here. We will make sure everyone inside is deader than dead. Then I will personally see to it that your little girlfriend, oh what was her name?" Uriel trails off. Scorpius, with fear now in his eyes, said under his breath "Mirr-" "MIRRANA GOLD! That's right! She is cute too. Maybe I'll have her escort me around for a bit before I kill her." "You... You BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER!!" Scorpius said, now with energy rushing off of him, and a storm now raging up above them. Scorpius looks at Uriel in a stare that could kill. "ooooh that touched a nerve didn't it. Hmmmm still not enough to push you over the edge is it? Well then I guess I will just have to visit my dear younger brother and his family and..." SNAP! Uriel was cut off with a rage fueled kick to the side of his face that sent him flying. Uriel landed gracefully, now with energy running through him as well. "YES! This is what I've been waiting for. Have at thee young Dakukawa." Uriel taunted at Scorpius. "I am not anything like you Uriel. But I will kill you. I promise to tear you to shreds. You threaten my guild, my love, and my family. Now your time is up old man. Tick Tock Uriel, your time is up" Scorpius says looking down. He looks up with a look in his eyes and a grin on his face that would make the hardest criminal pee their pants. Scorpius raised his hands which caused water to form a swirling 50 foot wall of water that surrounded both of them. "Now we can have "Fun" as you asked old man." Scorpius said with a chuckle. "I am personally see to it that you will never hurt anyone ever again." "And how will you accomplish this? You are still holding back I can tell. You haven't even scratched me yet- Woah!" Uriel stated while a geyser of water came up from below him and through him in the air. As he was falling Scorpius was no where to be found in the walls. "Aw where did you go boy?" uriel asked as he landed. Scorpius had turned to water himself and was now swirling around in the water walls looking at Uriel. "I am all around you. Like this little trick? It seems you've seen me do this before but I was holding back then. Now you will see how the wrath of the sea is!" '' Scorpius states as He sends water bullets and cannons firing at Uriel from every point of the walls. Uriel made a shield of black water around him to protect him. "Okay kid nice trick but you will have to do better than that." Uriel said as he sent waves of black water up the water walls, tainting all of them black. This caused Scorpius to turned back into flesh and fall to the ground to avoid being hit. Uriel says "Now that I can see you, it's time to kill you so that we can leave with our captives." Uriel puts a foot on Scorpius' chest forcing him back to the ground. Scorpius tried to lift the foot off of him but was stopped by Uriel using his other foot to kick him in the face. "Now die like a man! I will give you that much dignity boy" Uriel said as he got a water shot ready to fire at Scorpius' head. Scorpius looked up and grinned. Uriel then went flying against the wall of the guild as Scorpius was controlling the water in his body. "No way you will kill me yet old man." Scorpius stated as he fired water whips to every joint in Uriel's body, with a very thick one around his neck. "Good job boy. I didn't expect you to hold me down like this. Not many people can do so. This curse is fun isn't boy?" Uriel said laughing. struggling to get loose. Scorpius walked up to Uriel and punched him straight in the gut with a broadsword made out of water. Uriel coughed up some blood on Scorpius. "Yes boy *Cough* Enjoy the scent of the blood, enjoy the power over others. take their lives for your own. hahaha!" Uriel said now with his eyes blood shot and laughing hysterically. Scorpius stood there steaming mad, about to slice at Uriel's throat, but stopped and stepped away. He released Uriel from the wall and he fell to the ground still laughing. "*Cough* Boy, why didn't you kill me while you had the chance? You could have actually survived fighting me" Uriel said as he charge at Scorpius, blasting him with kick full of black water in the gut and an upper cut to his face, sending Scorpius now flying. As Scorpius got up he says "I am not a murderer, and I will not kill you. Not because you are family as you say, but because I want you to answer this for me." Uriel stood there intrigued with the question. "Okay boy what is your question. Hurry up so I can kill you." "What is this curse and how can we get rid of it?" Scorpius asked. Uriel stood there for a moment. He then fell to the ground rolling with laughter. "You want to know how to lose this curse? But it's amazing! The power is intoxicating. I love it! It was the best decision my old man ever made to gain this power!" "Your father? ...You mean my grand-"Scorpius started to say. but before he could finish Uriel had taken control of the plasma in his body. "Nah ah ah boy. I said to much already. Now it's time for you to die." Uriel said, making his own blade of black water. "I am going to cut you into little bits and feed them to fish! Hahaha!" Uriel charges at Scorpius, intending to impale him. Scorpius struggled to get free, yelling "You bastard! This is far from over!" And suddenly he was free from the control of Uriel. He created his own blade again and blocked Uriel's with ease. "What the hell? How could you get free?! I had full control!" Uriel stated jumping away as Scorpius fired a water cannon at him. "Easy. I took control of the water in my body and moved my self with my mind. Now let's finish this you bastard." Scorpius said as he took water from the nearby stream and wrapped Uriel with it. Scorpius then threw him around and then down on the ground with a loud thud. Uriel now dazed got up from this attack, but not for long. Scorpius with what sounded like a growl sprinted and landed on top of Uriel and held him down. "Okay boy... I give, I give, you win!" Uriel said with a slight look of fear in his eyes. "Oh you think I am going to kill you? All you idiots are the same. All talk. I won't give you the satisfaction of death. I am going to do something much worse" And with that Scorpius filled Uriel's lungs with water, as well as any empty space in his body for just a moment, and using his Fulgurate Storm, shocked Uriel to unconsciousness. Scorpius then stumbled back, fell to his knees and started to tear up. ''I wanted to kill him... Why? Why would I say I would as well? Scorpius crawled back over to Uriel and tore off his sleeves and used them as ties to hold him until he could be moved. Scorpius thought I need information from him. This is better. Not killing is better.... Scorpius had the sudden realization that the rest of the guild had been attacked as well. He got up and stumbled to look inside the guild but realized that it was too late... Oh no... Today was not a good day at all. ----Chapter End----